


Time to Go

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [17]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Harper and Ford find out they're getting a sibling. The group get ready to go to Palm Springs for Timmy's award on the 2nd January.





	Time to Go

When Timmy awoke the next morning, he seemed okay for a change and didn’t immediately need to throw up. It’s probably a good thing considering he was still sandwiched in between Armie and Liz. He just nuzzled up into Armie’s neck, loving where he was. Timmy was about to let himself drift off again when he heard crying. He somehow managed to get out of bed without disturbing either Armie or Liz, no idea how he managed that, and put on his pyjamas before wandering down the hallway to find the crying child. Timmy checked Ford’s room first and found him stood up in his cot wanting some attention. Ford lightened up when he saw Timmy approach and held his arms out, wanting to be picked up. Timmy walked straight over to the cot and picked him up, the closer he got to Ford, Timmy knew he needed his nappy changing because of the foul smell that got stronger. He took the young Armie lookalike over to the changing table and changed his nappy with minimal issue, it always made him think back to the first time he changed a nappy. It was a complete disaster, Armie quickly had to intervene. And now Timmy was great at it.

Once Ford had been changed, Timmy carried him out of the room and went down the hall to see if Harper was awake. She was awake and just climbing out of bed. “Timmy!” She called, running over and wrapping her arms around his legs.

“Do you need to use your potty?” He asked. Hops nodded so the three of them wandered to the bathroom, so Harper could go to the toilet. Timmy put Ford down on the floor, so he could wipe Harper once she’d finished and then empty the contents of the potty down the toilet. After washing his hands, Timmy picked Ford up again and took Harper’s hand as they went downstairs. Timmy got both of the children some breakfast and had just sat himself down with a mug of ginger tea when both Armie and Liz came downstairs.

“Why didn’t you wake us?” Armie questioned, walking over to Timmy and pressing a kiss against his lips before going to say good morning to Harper and Ford. They were both pleased to see their parents.

“I thought I’d let you rest. I was awake, so it made sense for me to sort out the kids.” Timmy replied.

“We really appreciate it.” Liz smiled, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s cheek. “Thank you. Have they been any trouble?”

“No. I changed Ford’s nappy, Hops had used her potty and as you can see, they’re having their breakfast.” Timmy explained. “I didn’t put any coffee on because it’s been making my morning sickness act up.”

“That’s fine. I’m not going to have any coffee anyway. We don’t want to make things worse than they already are for you.” Liz responded.

“Don’t worry about me, things are fine. I’m so excited about the baby.” Timmy beamed.

“Baby?” Harper asked, having finished her breakfast.

“Yes, Hopsey, Daddy and Timmy are having a baby.” Armie told her. Armie, Liz and Timmy waited with baited breath for her to answer.

“I’m gonna be a big sister again?” Harper questioned.

“Yes, but this baby will be Timmy and Daddy, not Mommy and Daddy.” Liz clarified. Harper held her arms out to Timmy who lifted her out of the highchair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wriggling with excitement.

“Can I have a sister?” Harper requested.

“I’m sorry but it doesn’t work like that, Hops. You might get another brother.” Timmy confessed, he personally just wanted a healthy baby, but he could understand Harper wanting a sister, especially considering she already had Ford.

“Brother! Brother!” Ford chanted, jumping up and down as much as possible whilst fastened into his high chair. Armie just looked at Timmy and beamed, clearly, they didn’t have to worry too much about how Harper and Ford were going to react at the thought of a new sibling. Liz wrapped an arm around both, kissing Timmy’s hair and Armie’s cheek.

“Right, what do you want to do today? The kids are going to go to the beach again, we need to pack ready to go to Palm Springs and New York straight after. I won’t be going to New York, the two of you will and I’ll be going to visit my folks in Texas. Do you want to take the kids to the beach or do you want to pack?” Liz asked, looking at the men.

“Honestly, I don’t have the energy to go to the beach and if you leave me and Armie to pack, it’s never going to happen.” Timmy commented.

“Why don’t I take the kids to the beach and Timmy stays here to rest and help you pack?” Armie suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Liz nodded.

* * *

 

After Armie had managed to get the kids dressed and out of the door, Timmy and Liz started in Harper’s room, packing away her clothes and toys. They left out a couple of changes of clothes in case Harper had any accidents between leaving the Cayman Islands and Palm Springs. They did the same in Ford’s room, but they also left up the portable changing table as Ford was likely to need changing before they went to the airport. When in the master bedroom, Liz focused on putting away her things, and Timmy focused on his. Packing Armie’s stuff was a joint effort.

They kids stayed at the beach for just over an hour, returning in time for lunch. Timmy and Liz had made sandwiches, just something light as they would be on the plane for 6 hours and were likely to get something to eat at the airport. Timmy was really wanting a McDonald’s, so they would probably make a stop there. After they’d all eaten their fill, Armie went to shower and change whilst Timmy took Harper to use the potty and get changed out of her beach wear, Liz did the same with Ford. Liz had offered for Timmy to care for Ford, to give him more experience before the Charmie baby is born but Harper wouldn’t allow that. She threatened to throw a tantrum and Timmy probably would’ve cried too. It was easier for him to sort Harper, it was going to prevent any unnecessary tears.

Armie only took 10 minutes in the shower so once he’d finished, Timmy took Harper into the bathroom and put her in the bath to wash any of the sand off. She got out of the bath and Timmy helped her to dry off before she used the potty. Back in the bedroom, Timmy helped her to put on leggings and a fluffy jumper. It wasn’t how Liz would usually dress her but she needed to be comfortable on the plane. Timmy couldn’t deal with her complaining for 6 hours. When all of them were ready, Armie took the bags to the car with help from Liz whilst Timmy helped Harper and Ford to put on their shoes. When they were ready, Timmy picked Ford up and carried him to the car, he held Harper’s hand, her other one tightly clutching the ballerina rabbit, and led her there. Armie took Harper and put her into her car seat, Timmy did the same with Ford, handing him the new teddy bear and shutting the door. After Liz had checked that nothing had been left behind, she shut the door and locked it, posting the keys through the letter box as the owners had asked her to do when they left. Liz sat in the back with Harper and Ford, Timmy was seated in the passenger seat with Armie at the wheel. Timmy had protested, saying he was fine in the back but Liz wouldn’t hear it. Besides, Timmy needed the room to stretch his legs so he wasn’t uncomfortable. In no time at all, they were on the way to the airport.


End file.
